


Most Fellas Think That

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Gen, Legilimency, Sisters, Temper Tantrums, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: In which a teenage Queenie learns, for the first time, what men think when they look at her. She is not amused.





	1. Chapter 1

August 31st, 1918

 

Queenie finished her last bite of beef bourguignon and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes and humming contentedly. The red glow of sunset warmed her face and made her honey-blonde hair glisten. “Perfect.”

Tina smiled at her sister, taking a sip of the strong black coffee she invariably ordered after meals. The pair were seated at a rooftop café frequented by magical folk, accessible by apparition only. “Not bad for a final supper before you leave.”

Queenie pulled a face. “Don’t remind me. I’m going to be up all night doing schoolwork.”

“It’s your own fault for ignoring it all summer,” Tina chided, though her voice was more wistful than firm. For the first time in their lives, Queenie would head to Ilvermorny on her own, leaving Tina alone in the city. It would be a change, that was for certain.

Queenie rested an elbow on the table, looking contemplative. “I wonder if Professor Ilkes would let me write about something other than the witch trials of 1690. Maybe something more interesting, like—“

What Queenie would have found more interesting than witch trials, Tina would never know, for at that moment her sister sat bolt upright, her face going white and her eyes flashing in anger. Spinning in her chair, she glared at a stocky, dark-haired wizard in his twenties. “How dare you!” she shrieked, causing several goblins at a nearby table to look over at them and a house elf waiter to nearly drop his tray in surprise. “How dare you think such lewd, such filthy—“ 

She stood, nearly knocking over her chair, and took her wand from the pocket of her blue and yellow dress. Those at the surrounding tables ducked for cover and Tina could see the owner of the café reaching towards the panic button used to call magical security. Quickly, Tina rose and gripped her sister firmly by the arm. “Apologies,” she said to the room at large, eyes lingering on the offending wizard, who looked thoroughly spooked. “Enjoy your meal.”

A second later she was turning in place, the world blurring around her. She could feel Queenie trying to pull away, and tightened her grip, yanking the younger girl closer. The world righted itself to reveal an alley one street down from the Goldstein’s apartment. Queenie freed herself from Tina’s grasp and glared daggers at her sister, green eyes filled with tears of anger and embarrassment. “What did you do that for?” she demanded.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Tina shot back. “One moment we were having a perfectly nice meal, the next you’re haranguing a stranger and making a spectacle of yourself.”

“He was—when he saw me, he—“ Queenie’s face turned bright red. “The things he was thinking, the images.”

Tina crossed her arms, anger fading to be replaced by exasperated amusement. “You’re telling me you’ve never caught a boy thinking those sorts of things about you? I don’t remember Ilvermorny being quite that innocent.”

“Of course they think things,” Queenie snapped. “I can tell when they want to kiss me, or when…” she turned away. “I know the way those boys think. But this was different. I’d never even met him, and still…”

Tina sighed, reaching out to put an arm around her sister’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, dearest. Truly I am. I wish I could say it’s going to get better, but unfortunately I doubt it will.” She glanced down at the way her sister’s neat curves fit perfectly into the striped summer dress. “It’s the price you pay for being beautiful. It isn’t fair, but then, not much in life is.”

“It’s wrong,” Queenie whispered, looking utterly miserable.

“Perhaps so,” Tina replied kindly. “But you can’t go punishing people for what they think. After all, I fantasized about killing our landlady just last week.” Queenie gave an involuntary giggle, and Tina smiled encouragingly at her. “You wouldn’t have me locked away for murder, just because I thought about it, would you?”

“I suppose not,” Queenie admitted. “It still feels horrible, though.”

“I know it does.” Tina hugged her sister closer. “There’s nothing to be done about the creeps in this world. Your job now is to tell which ones are just thinking about it, and which ones might decide to go through with it. Those are the ones to watch out for.”

“Don’t worry.” Queenie patted the hidden dress pocket where she stowed her wand. “I can defend myself, if I have to.”

“Woe betide any man who gets on your bad side,” Tina said, only half-joking. Her sister was known around school as the master of hexes and creative curses. “Try not to maim anyone unless they really deserve it. After all, I work in Law Enforcement now.”

“I promise nothing.” 

Tina nudged her sister, and Queenie smiled reluctantly. “I’ll do my best.” A sudden thought made her stand up straighter. “The bill! We forgot to pay!”

“No problem.” Tina linked her arm with Queenie’s, and headed out of the alley onto the main street. “I have a tab at that restaurant. I’ll settle up the next time I’m there. It might be better if I didn’t bring you, though. For a while, at least.”

Queenie blushed, her normal glow that added just a touch of pink to her cheeks. “Yes, that’s probably best. Tell the owner I’m sorry I made such a scene.”

“Don’t worry.” Tina assured her. “They’re used to all sorts there. And with a bit of sweet talking on my part, I bet I can manage to get that pervert barred from the place for life.”

They reached their building and climbed the stairs in silence, careful not to disturb their landlady. When they finally entered their apartment and had shut the door firmly behind them, Queenie turned to her sister and gave her a tight hug. “You’re the best, you know.”

“Of course I am,” Tina replied smugly, feeling the slightest hint of warmth come to her cheeks. “Now come on. We have to get you packed for tomorrow.”


	2. Epilogue

Tina rolled over in bed and blinked groggily. The sky outside the bedroom window was still dark, the street blissfully quiet. She sat up, her feet sliding naturally into a pair of quilted slippers she always left in exactly the same place beside the bed. The lights were on in the living room, but she heard no sounds. Perhaps Queenie had fallen asleep over her neglected homework, as she’d often done when the two were at school. Feeling as though she ought to check, Tina rose and crept to the door. There was no sign of Queenie in the chair by the fireplace, but a movement to Tina’s right made her turn. By the kitchen cabinet, her tiny compact mirror propped up between the saltshaker and the allspice, stood Queenie, the buttons of her plain cotton nightdress half undone to highlight the sharp outlines of her collarbones and the curves of her breasts beneath the fabric. She was piling her blonde hair up on top of her head, turning this way and that to admire different styles in the mirror. She froze when she caught Tina’s eye and grinned guiltily. “Well, I figure, if they’re gonna think those sort of things about me anyway, I might as well give them a reason.”

Tina shook her head and retreated to the bedroom doorway once more. “Come to bed when you’ve finished preening. We have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Mmm,” Queenie hummed noncommittally. “Be in soon.”

Tina rolled her eyes and turned away, then stopped when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist from behind. “Will you sleep with me tonight, like you used to when we were kids?”

“You still are a kid,” Tina informed her. “And yes, but only if you come to bed now. I’m not waiting up, I have work to do tomorrow.”

Queenie nodded and slipped past Tina, pulling her over to the bed by the window, which had a pink, flowery blanket draped over it. “We’d better hurry up and sleep then,” the younger girl said, hopping up onto the bed with a slight bounce and wiggling her way between the sheets. 

Tina removed her slippers, leaving them by her own bedside as always, then joined Queenie in the other bed, shifting until she cradled her sister’s body against her own. “Satisfied?” she asked. 

Queenie nodded, snuggling closer, her back pressed up against Tina’s chest. Tina’s heart gave a quick throb of pain as she inhaled the light scent of roses from the perfume her sister had only recently begun to wear. Her Queenie was no longer a child. That evening had proved as much, first with the debacle at the restaurant, then with the girl’s sensual posing. Yet for this night, these final few hours, things could be like they’d always been: just two sisters keeping each other warm.


End file.
